The Pearl Ring Promise
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: Cooro,Husky WAFFy Yaoi. Cooro wants to give Husky a pearl ring, but does Cooro know what a pearl ring means?


In a tiny but cute cake shop, an excited Cooro points to a piece of shimmering white cake and says, "can I have that, please?"

"I'm sorry. Someone reserved it already." The waitress apologizes.

"Awww…" Cooro sighs. He has wanted that cake since the first time he saw it. He worked the whole day to earn enough money to buy a piece.

"Don't be sad, young man. You can have this piece if you want to." Says the couple reserved the piece of cake, "you want this for your girlfriend, right?"

"My girlfriend?" Cooro is confused.

"That cake is white silk; guys get it for the ones they love. It's a way of saying 'I love you'." The waitress explains.

"Oh, then I can't take it. It's special for the two of you. There are so many cakes here I'm sure I can find some other cakes that I like." Cooro thanks the couple. He tries to find another piece of cake when he sees a young lady wearing a pearl necklace walks in the store.

"Your necklace is so pretty!" Cooro exclaims. The girl smiles, "thank you! I got it at the jewelry store across the street."

"I'm going to go and check out the store!" The crow anima heads to the jewelry store. Cooro remembers how much Husky wanted a string of white pearls. "Maybe I can get Husky a pearl necklace."

While looking in the jewelry store, Cooro realizes pearl necklace costs a lot more than a piece of cake. He is very sad to learn he doesn't have enough money to get the pearl necklace that the girl wears. Then Cooro notice a small pearl ring sitting at the corner. He has just enough money to get it.

"Excuse me, sir, can I get the ring, please!" Cooro says to the owner.

"I hope Husky will like the ring." Cooro thinks as he walks home.

* * *

When Cooro arrives home, he sees a man giving a pearl necklace to Husky.

"My beloved Husky, these are Pearls from the Far East Ocean, they are the best pearls in the world. Please accept this gift from me as a token of my admiration for you." The man says. The marine anima shakes his head and says, "thank you, but I rather work hard and get a pearl necklace on my own than have someone give it to me."

The man nods in disappointment and leaves. Husky sees Cooro standing there. "Hey, how come you're home so early? I thought you're having cake at the cake shop." Husky asks Cooro.

"The cake that I wanted is sold out." Cooro answers. Husky sees the pearl ring in Cooro's hand and asks, "What are you doing with a ring?"

"Oh, this? I remembered you like Pearl so I get it for you, but I guess you don't like other people to give pearls to you."

"If it's from you, it's different." Husky says, "I'll take it if you give it to me."

"Really? You will?" Cooro beams and hangs the ring to Husky.

"Wait a second. Do you know what it means to give someone a pearl ring?" The silver hair boy asks his raven hair friend. Cooro blinks and shakes his head.

"When you give a pearl ring to someone, you're telling that person, 'please let me take care of you and bring you happiness forever.'" Husky says, "now you know, do you still want to give it to me?"

"Of course I do! You're my mermaid princess! I would love to take care of you and make you happy forever!" Cooro answers, "you really will take the ring from me, right? You will let me take care of you and make you happy?"

Husky holds out his hand. Cooro puts to pearl ring on Husky's finger; the raven hair boy is about to kiss his mermaid princess when a grouching sound shudders in the air.

"What was that?" Husky asks.

"Oh…" Cooro laughs nervously, "that's my stomach. Sorry, I have been working the whole day and I haven't eat anything."

"Here." Husky gives Cooro a box.

Cooro opens the box and sees a piece of while silk cake inside. He blinks and asks, "you know this cake means 'I love you', right?"

Husky blushes, "of course, why do you think I get it for you?"

"Thank you, Husky! I Love You Too!" Cooro cheers.

"Let's go and eat the cake together." Husky plants a quick kiss on Cooro's before walking into the house.

Cooro smiles brightly and follows his lover.

Owari, thanks for reading.


End file.
